I Put a Spell on You
"I Put a Spell on You" is a 1956 song written by Jay Hawkins, whose recording was selected as one of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. It was also ranked No. 313 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Contents 1 The original composition 2 Release 3 Covers and samples 4 References 5 External links The original composition Hawkins had originally intended to record "I Put a Spell on You" as "a refined love song, a blues ballad." However, the producer "brought in ribs and chicken and got everybody drunk, and we came out with this weird version... I don't even remember making the record. Before, I was just a normal blues singer. I was just Jay Hawkins. It all sort of just fell in place. I found out I could do more destroying a song and screaming it to death."3 Hawkins first recorded "I Put a Spell on You" during his stint with Grand Records in late 1955. However, that first version was not released at the time (it has since been reissued on Hawkins' UK Rev-Ola CD The Whamee 1953-55). The following year, in 1956, Hawkins re-recorded the song for Okeh Records, and this is the version best associated with Hawkins. Release The "new" version became a quick success, but was banned by some stores and radio stations nationwide, and did not appear on the record charts despite the fact it was clearly a good seller. The new version brought Hawkins together with Cleveland disk jockey Alan Freed who promptly added him to his "Rock and Roll Review". Up to this time, Hawkins had been a blues performer: emotional, but not wild. Freed suggested a gimmick to capitalize on the "demented" sound of "I Put a Spell on You": Hawkins wore a long cape, and appeared onstage by rising out of a coffin in the midst of smoke and fog.4 The act was a sensation, later bolstered by tusks worn in Hawkins' nose, on-stage snakes and fireworks, and a cigarette-smoking skull named "Henry". This theatrical act was one of the first shock rock performances, and an obvious basis for much of what came later in rock and roll, including Dr. John, Alice Cooper, Eric Burdon, Screaming Lord Sutch, Warren Zevon, Arthur Brown (whose band the Crazy World of Arthur Brown recorded "I Put a Spell on You" in 1968), Black Sabbath, Ted Nugent, George Clinton, the Butthole Surfers, the Cramps, and Marilyn Manson. Covers and samples "I Put a Spell on You" Single by Nina Simone from the album I Put a Spell on You Released 1965 Format 7" single Genre Jazz · blues Length 2:34 Label Philips Writer(s) Jalacy Hawkins Producer(s) Hal Mooney Nina Simone singles chronology "Trouble in Mind" (1961) "I Put A Spell On You" (1965) "Ain't Got No, I Got Life" (1968) "I Put a Spell on You" Single by Creedence Clearwater Revival from the album Creedence Clearwater Revival Released 1968 Genre Psychedelic rock · blues rock · roots rock · acid rock Length 4:25 Label Fantasy Writer(s) Jay Hawkins Producer(s) Saul Zaentz Creedence Clearwater Revival singles chronology "Suzie Q" (1968) "I Put a Spell On You" (1968) "Proud Mary"/"Born on the Bayou" (1969) "I Put a Spell on You" Single by Sonique from the album Hear My Cry Released 25 April 2001 (US) Format CD single Genre Dance Sonique singles chronology "Sky" (2000) "I Put a Spell on You" (2001) "Can't Make Up My Mind" (2003) "I Put a Spell on You" Single by Annie Lennox from the album Nostalgia Released 2014 Genre Jazz · soul Length 3:32 Label Island Writer(s) Screamin' Jay Hawkins Producer(s) Annie Lennox · Mike Stevens Annie Lennox singles chronology "The Holly and the Ivy" (2011) "I Put a Spell on You" (2014) "Summertime" (2014) Although Hawkins' version did not make any charts, several later cover versions have: Nina Simone's version reached No. 23 on the U.S. Billboard R&B chart in 1965; it also reached No. 49 on the UK singles chart that year, and No. 28 when it was reissued in 1969. The version by The Alan Price Set reached No. 9 in the UK in 1966 and No. 80 on the Billboard Hot 100. Creedence Clearwater Revival's version reached No. 58 on the U.S. Hot 100 in 1968. The band later performed it at the Woodstock Festival in 1969. A disco version by Dutch singer Dee Dee (Anna Dekkers) reached No. 16 on the Dutch charts in 1978 and was also released in Belgium (where it peaked on No. 12), France, Germany, Spain and Australia. In the UK, Bryan Ferry's version reached No. 18 in 1993. The version by Sonique reached No. 36 in 1998 and No. 5 on reissue in 2000.567 The version by Jeff Beck featuring Joss Stone was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal at the 53rd Grammy Awards. Marilyn Manson covered the song for their 1995 EP/compilation album Smells Like Children Alice Smith's version was featured on Nina Revisited... A Tribute to Nina Simone in 2015. Most of the covers treat the song seriously; few attempt to duplicate Hawkins's bravura performance. Other uses of the song include: The song was featured in Jim Jarmusch's film Stranger Than Paradise. In 1967, the arrangement was used for Frank Sinatra's "The World We Knew (Over and Over)". It has been sampled on tracks by The Notorious B.I.G. ("Kick in the Door"), The Beatnuts ("Se Acabo"), LL Cool J and The Heavy ("Sixteen"), and Legion of Dynamic Diskord ("Rebel Rebel").8 Producers Cookin' Soul incorporated more elements of the original song plus a tempo change for a remix featuring Styles P of The LOX. The song was featured and performed by Bette Midler in the 1993 Disney film, Hocus Pocus. The song has been used as the exit music for multiple Halloween-themed Disney fireworks shows; HalloWishes at Magic Kingdom, Halloween Screams at Disneyland, and Disney's Nightmare in the Sky at Hong Kong Disneyland. Midler also performed the song during her 2015 Divine Intervention Tour. References 1.Jump up ^ Bush, John. Screamin' Jay Hawkins - I Put a Spell on You at AllMusic. Retrieved 7 November 2015. 2.Jump up ^ Mike McPadden (1 May 2012). If You Like Metallica...: Here Are Over 200 Bands, CDs, Movies, and Other Oddities That You Will Love. Backbeat Books. p. 37. ISBN 978-1-4768-1357-8. Retrieved 7 November 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Julia Rubiner, Contemporary Musicians: Profiles of the People in Music, Volume 8, Gale, 1992, p.117 4.Jump up ^ Chris Morris (Feb 26, 2000), "Legendary Screamin' Jay Hawkins Dies At 70", Billboard 5.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2003). Top Pop Singles 1955-2002 (1st ed.). Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin: Record Research Inc. ISBN 0-89820-155-1. 6.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (1996). Top R&B/Hip-Hop Singles: 1942-2004. Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin: Record Research. ISBN 0-89820-115-2. 7.Jump up ^ Betts, Graham (2004). Complete UK Hit Singles 1952-2004 (1st ed.). London: Collins. ISBN 0-00-717931-6. 8.Jump up ^ Adamski biography 1987 External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1956 singles Category:1966 singles Category:1968 singles Category:2001 singles Category:Alan Price songs Category:The Animals songs Category:Bette Midler songs Category:Creedence Clearwater Revival songs Category:Disney songs Category:Eels (band) songs Category:Eric Burdon songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Natacha Atlas songs Category:Nina Simone songs Category:Rhythm and blues songs Category:Screamin' Jay Hawkins songs Category:She & Him songs Category:Sonique (musician) songs Category:Van Morrison songs Category:Decca Records singles Category:Fantasy Records singles Category:Parrot Records singles